brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
8-BIT
8-BIT is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 6000 Trophies. He has both high health and damage output, but suffers from a significantly slower movement speed compared to other Brawlers, making him unable to chase them down. He wields a laser gun that he uses to fire beams at enemies. His Super allows him and his allies to gain a 30% damage boost in the radius of his station. His first Star Power, Boosted Booster, increases his station's range by 50% and his second Star Power, Extra Life, allows him to instantly respawn at the same place he died once per match. Attack: Blaster Beams 8-BIT shoots a long-ranged burst of laser beams with a slight spread that deals little damage each. If all beams connect, he can kill low health brawlers within one or two bursts. Super: Damage Booster 8-BIT throws a turret that increases the damage output of himself and allies around the radius by 30%. This will also increase the healing power of certain brawlers like Poco but does not affect turrets or pets like Nita's bear and Jessie's turret. It also does not affect the Siege bot or IKE turret in Siege and enemy brawlers. His turret doesn't stack with other 8-BIT's. Star Powers Boosted Booster This increases the overall range of the Damage Booster by 50%, allowing it to cover more ground and affect more Brawlers. Extra Life Whenever 8-BIT is first defeated during a match, he instantly respawns without invincibility and ammo. In game modes such as Gem Grab, Siege and Showdown, when 8-BIT is defeated he will drop all Gems, Bolts or Power Cubes that he was carrying before respawning again from this Star Power. The effect is inactive if he is the Big Brawler in Big Game. Tips *As the slowest brawler in the game, 8-BIT is very vulnerable to the fast-moving speed brawlers, such as Crow or Leon. At the start of Showdown matches, focus first in killing these brawlers at a distance before they get closer and get the chance to deal a lot more damage. *Although he has slow movement, he has one of the longest ranges in the game (just behind Brock, Piper and Bea) and the same as Leon's. Take advantage of this to out-range most of the brawlers in the game. *If someone is chasing you, shoot at them so that you push them away as you do not have the movement speed to outrun them. *If you are low in health and someone is chasing you, you can place your booster down to tank some shots so you can escape more easily. Keep in mind, this will not work against Penny because it will just multiply her damage output. *When surprising someone, throw your super toward them and attack them with boosted damage. Not only will this make the opponent flinch in surprise, but the opponent is also likely to auto-aim and so attack the turret. *Due to 8-BIT's slow movement speed, dodging bullets from sharpshooters like Colt or Rico will be difficult. Thus, sniping from a bush with cover is recommended as the enemies will not be able to hit you as easily. *Extra Life can yield great results in Siege. 8-BIT can run into the IKE's range, then use the immediate respawn alongside his booster to deal lots of damage to the turret. *Both of his Star Powers are best used in different situations: Boosted Booster is best used in Gem Grab, Bounty and Heist in addition to Brawl Ball and Siege due to it having an effect throughout the entire game. Extra Life is best used in Solo Showdown because it is a much bigger advantage to have a second chance than the turret having a longer range because of the lack of teammates. With the exception of Siege and if you have a choice, do not use Extra Life in 3v3 modes. This is because the Boosted Booster will be much more useful. Voice Lines History *29/8/19: **8-BIT and his Classic skin were added to the game. *4/9/19: **8-BIT's Star Power Extra Life was added. *18/9/19: **8-BIT's reload time was increased to 1.5 seconds (from 1.3 seconds). **His Extra Life now respawns with zero ammo. **Fixed 8-BIT's Super area enemy effect to be of correct size. Fixed a bug that caused 8-BIT's Extra Life to not work in Boss Fight if he was the last brawler alive. *23/10/19: **8-BIT's main attack damage was decreased to 320 (from 340) per laser. *5/12/19: **8-BIT's Extra Life invincibility duration was decreased to 2 seconds (from 3 seconds) after respawn. *31/1/20: **The Virus 8-BIT skin was added. *19/2/20: **8-BIT's Extra Life no longer has invincibility after respawning. Skins ru:8-Бит